The phase angle of a clothes dryer motor is one parameter that may be use to predict the dryness of clothing articles being dried in the dryer. The motor phase angle can indicate how heavy the clothing articles are and hence how much water remains in the clothing articles being dried. The motor phase angle may be detected using an appropriate sensor that generates a signal representative of the motor's phase angle. However, accurate prediction of the clothing articles' dryness based on the motor phase angle signal can be affected by noise in the signal. Furthermore, the raw signal representative of the motor phase angle from the sensor may contain more data than can be efficiently used to determine an accurate prediction of the clothing articles' dryness.